ever_after_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
'General' #Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. It is your job to read them. Saying you were unaware of the rule does not make it OK for you to break the rule. #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act), sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. #It is recommended that you limit the amount of personal info (names, location, etc.) you provide. #Use of multiple accounts is prohibited. #Do not spam links. #The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged. Capitals are often construed as shouting. It also makes posts and comments difficult to read. #Absolutely no insulting other users or harassment. #Do not edit any other users' User Page without explicit permission (such as when asked to help with complicated code issues). Permission must be traceable, such as with a request on a message wall. Note that Spam Team and Admins have permission to edit user pages to censor swearing or to remove extreme content which violates rules. #No plagiarism. 'Articles' 'Appropriate' #Use only reliable sources when adding information about upcoming episodes (see spoiler section). #Provide edit summaries for large edits or when the reason for a change may not be obvious 'Not appropriate' #Vandalism (inserting false information, removing info without giving a proper reason, adding inappropriate content) #Rumors #Speculation #Opinions #Using unreliable sources #Making too many edits on the same page over and over or making useless edits as an attempt to get badges is considered spam. 'Page Creation' #Do not create episode pages, character pages, or song pages until there is reliable information about the episode, or until you have approval from an admin. #Relationship pages require admin approval. #Users are not allowed to rename pages, if you wish to rename a page, contact an admin. 'Images and video' #If a high quality video is uploaded, don't replace it. Add a new one if you think it is relevant and different. #A maximum of four videos is allowed on all pages, with the exception of un-aired episode pages. #Episodes may contain song videos only until the episode airs. Once the episode airs, the song videos should be removed. Episode articles may also contain behind the scenes videos. #Photoshopped images are not permitted in articles. They are only allowed on Team Pages, User Blogs, User Profiles, Comments, and Message Walls. Images that are only cropped or brightness slightly adjusted do not count as being photoshopped. #Fanart is not permitted in articles. 'Comments sections on articles' 'Appropriate' #Speculation #Discussion #Discussing information from sources of questionable reliability so long as that fact is made clear 'Not appropriate' #Swearing #Character/User/Ship-bashing: On most pages, users are allowed to specify their opinions, whether positive or negative, but not to the extent of a threat or judging the people who like them. Regardless of original intent, if a discussion becomes heated, admins and spam team members have the right to stop a conversation. Negative opinions of a character or relationship are not permitted in the comment sections of that character or relationship page. This also includes the bashing of other members of the wiki, it is strictly not tolerated. You must respect each other on this wiki, regardless of how you feel about somebody's comment, it does not give you permission to insult them. Doing so may result in a ban. 'Team Pages' #Fanfics posted or linked must have a rating of PG-13 or lower. (No M rated fics.) #Negative opinions of the couple are not permitted on Team Pages, this includes even stating that you are not fond of a pairing. It is recommended to focus on the ship the team is about and not discuss other ships. #Fanart must be credited. It may only appear on Team Pages, User Blogs, User Profiles, Comments, and Message Walls. #If a user wishes to create a new team page on the wiki, they must create a blog proposing the team and collect signatures from other users. For a canon relationship on the show, either current or past, 50 signatures are required before the team can be created. For any canon friendship that does not fall into the relationship category, 75 signatures are required. If a user wishes to create a team for any other pairing between two characters on the show not categorised as either canon relationship or friendship, they must collect 100 signatures. #Teams using the YoutubePlayer template must disable Autoplay and Hide by setting both input fields to 0. 'Blogs' #Fanfics posted must have a rating of PG-13 or lower. (No M rated fics.) #No advertising of unrelated websites or attempting to sell items. #No advertising of related external sites just to gain followers there. #No posts attacking other users.